


a faint taste of lipgloss

by heathermcnamara



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, set in canon lmao so it's not the Happiest ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heathermcnamara/pseuds/heathermcnamara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>christmas is hard when your best friend is dead</p>
            </blockquote>





	a faint taste of lipgloss

“is this, uh, something you do every year?” veronica looked over at heather, her confusion obvious. the smaller girl nodded, smile too forced, eyes too wide  
“yeah! i always do it with heather.” her voice almost broke at her name but she managed to keep it together, digging her fingernails into her palm and hoping veronica hadn’t noticed. “um, did, i guess…”

veronica couldn’t look at her, she wanted to grab her, wanted to scream “it wasn’t your fault! you couldn’t have stopped it!” but- if she did… that wasn’t even something she could think about. instead she laughed, an awkward sound that came out a little too loud and made heather jump. “she liked doing this? huh. i didn’t think-” she was interrupted by heather shaking her head frantically, almost like she was scared of veronica being wrong. “no, she- she hated it. she hated christmas. but she’d always help me with the lights and decorations and stuff because my dad was at work and she, um… yeah.”

veronica felt the string of lights tense suddenly and she turned to heather, confused. heather had wound them round her hands, pulling on them, like she was clinging to a lifeline. “this… it’s- it’s the first time she hasn’t…” veronica heard the way her voice shook and she hated herself for it, hated herself for letting this happen to her. if she hadn’t mixed up the mugs, if she hadn’t brought jd to heather’s, if she hadn’t gone to his house, if she hadn’t tried to help martha...

but it was no use thinking about what she could have done (what she **should** have done). right now, she had to think about heather. “you know, you’re allowed to be upset right?” veronica wasn’t sure if that was the right thing to say, or if it would just make everything worse (she had a talent for that, at least), but heather seemed to take it the right way, and she nodded, something veronica wasn’t expecting.  “i don’t want to ruin christmas. i mean, i already tried talking to people and... that didn’t exactly end _well_.”

shit. the assembly. it had completely gone out of her mind for a minute. of course, it made sense that heather wouldn’t want to talk about anything after that disaster. god, she’d almost _lost_ her (and she’d only realised exactly how **much** she cared about her that day too). she was lucky she’d got there in time or... she didn’t want to think about that “or”, that _“what if”_ that hung in her head, a constant reminder that if heather had succeeded, it would have been her fault.

she grabbed heather’s hands, almost without thinking, pulling the shorter girl close to her, her voice soft as she spoke. “you can always talk to me, okay?” heather didn’t meet her gaze, couldn’t quite look her in the eye. “sure...” veronica didn’t think it had worked, if heather had even believed her, but soon small arms wrapped around her (and reminded her of just how _breakable_ she was) and she returned the hug, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to the top of her head (completely platonic, totally friendly), when heather tilted her head up to face her. and then veronica, not quite sure how it happened, was kissing her. 

veronica couldn’t really think of anything other than heather and her smile and her eyes and the faint taste of lipgloss (what was it with these girls and lipgloss?) and maybe something cinnamon, she wasn’t quite sure. she was only dragged away from guessing when heather stepped back, eyes wide. “sorry, i... that wasn’t what i...” she was bright red, flustered, trying to search for the right words to apologise.

veronica laughed, and it seemed to make heather relax a little, before taking her hand again. “bet you didn’t do that with heather, right?”  
(and heather, to her relief, nodded and smiled back at her)


End file.
